


three words

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Rey POV, Set During Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: It would be so mucheasierif she could actually be angry with him, if she could justhatehim —But she doesn’t.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	three words

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/23/20 prompt: And mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.

She doesn’t know how her life became so _complicated_. Not that her life on Jakku had ever been simple, but at least she had figured out how to navigate pretty much everything that godsforsaken desert planet could throw at her.

Then, Poe Dameron, that ridiculously difficult man, came into her life, spinning her galaxy on its axis, making everything so, so . . . _complicated_. He banters with her, challenges her, pushes her to be everything she could be. It would be so much _easier_ if she could actually be angry with him, if she could just _hate_ him —

But she doesn’t.

She’s got the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. She doesn’t need those butterflies in her stomach that suddenly appear when he looks at her, the way her heart flutters rapidly in her chest when he smiles at her, that flush of heat and aching need when he presses her to the wall, his greedy lips and desperate hands against her —

It might be easier to hate him, but she doesn’t. Instead, in those moments when he’s holding her close, she has to bite her tongue to keep three words that threaten to spill out of her buried deep inside.


End file.
